Haunty Halls Galaxy
The Haunty Halls Galaxy is a galaxy in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is featured in World 3: The Far Reaches Of The Universe. Like its predecessor, the Ghostly Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy, it has a ghostly theme. The planets are shaped as hallways full of many enemies including Boos. This galaxy is the debut of a new type of power-up known as the Bulb Berry, a yellow fruit that Yoshi can eat to transform into Bulb Yoshi. This power-up allows Mario to see invisible platforms. Missions A Glimmer of Bulb Berry Mario has to make his way to the Invisible Mansion and use Yoshi's Bulb Berry Power-up in order to navigate the mansion. Yoshi makes his only appearance in the galaxy in this mission. Sneaking Down the Creepy Corridor Mario has to watch his footing has Boo Diddleys and Big Boo Diddleys chase him. Mattermouth appears commonly, eating through platforms as he rampages around the largest Creepy Corridor Planet. Spooky Cosmic Clone Chase The player has to complete Mission 2: Sneaking Down The Creepy Corridor while Cosmic Clones chase Mario endlessly. The Boo Diddleys have been removed to make the level easier. Green Power Stars Green Star 1 Redo Mission 1: A Glimmer Of Bulb Berry. Jump off the platform with the Teleporter and perform a Spin Jump to redirect your movement to the star. Green Star 2 Redo Mission 1: A Glimmer Of Bulb Berry. On the Moving Platform Planet, Mario must pull off a well-timed Triple Jump to get the star. One error and Mario may fall to his doom. Green Star 3 Redo Mission 2: Sneaking Down The Creepy Corridor. Mario must perform a careful/well-timed Triple Jump or Backward Somersault to get the star before the Big Boo Diddley catches him. Layout Starting Planet This planet is the first planet on the level A Glimmer of Bulb Berry. This planet is a long hallway with some Octoboos blocking the path. The long hallway leads to a part on land with a Launch Star that launches Mario to the second planet. In the second mission, an extra section is added with the Boo Diddley chase. Moving Platform Planet This planet has platforms moving into a wall. It is the second-longest planet. As its alternative name implies, the platforms disappear into the walls it has. There are a number of hallways on this planet to walk through until Mario finally reaches a Launch Star. There is a teleporter, a Warp Pipe and a checkpoint flag. Hidden Halls Planet This planet starts with a visible floor with a Yoshi Egg and a Bulb Berry. Bulb Yoshi must be used in order to progress. There are a number of Bulb Berries scattered around the planet. There is also a door blocking the way and the only way to open it is to find a key. There are a number of enemies on this planet, including Octoboos and Smeeches. Creepy Corridor Planets This area is based off a typical haunted house. It is featured in Mission 2: Sneaking Down The Creepy Corridor. The largest planet in the area is reused in the Clone Comet mission. Mattermouth resides here, eating platforms in his way. Trivia *This Galaxy's music is a remix to the Ghost House theme from Super Mario World. Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Galaxies Category:Galaxies Category:Levels